


Malfunction

by echo_inside



Category: TiMER (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Polyamory, This is set in the TiMER universe but doesn't use canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_inside/pseuds/echo_inside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aretha didn't really know when she'd meet her soul mate.</p>
<p>Her TiMER was broken from the moment it was installed. Or so she'd always thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick drabble inspired by that tumblr post that goes around with people's short fics added to it.
> 
> [A link to the tumblr post.](http://aleclikescake.tumblr.com/post/131614748636/insert-weird-name-amadtributewithaship)
> 
> Not beta read and written on mobile so please forgive any mistakes.

The implant hurt. It sank into my wrist with a sting and felt like an unending bug bite.

The tech gives me a smile that is trying to hide a worried look. "Is it hurting? Tell me what you feel and I'll try to adjust it."

"It feels like a bug bite, but like the bug won't let go. It also feels like it's getting hot." I looked at my wrist with worry. Why me? Why did I let my friends talk me into getting this dumb thing. I should have known my luck would cause the thing to malfunction.

The tech gasped and gripped my wrist tightly, yanking my arm off the installation table. "I've never seen this before.." she mumbles.

I give my arm a glance. The digital characters are scrabbled. The display is warping. The half formed numbers are getting smaller and shifting.

The burning stopped suddenly and the display blanked for a moment before coming back up.

"Let me go get the head tech. Something must be wrong with this timer." She flurries away from me sporting a small tight smile.

_-_

"I meet my soul mate in two days! Can you guys believe it?!" my friend Sam exclaims to where the whole bar can hear. A round of cheers explode and Sam gets two free rounds of drinks.

I tug my shirt sleeve down further to make sure my timer is well hidden. Most people have stopped asking me about it now.

_-_

"Are you even trying to find love? Or are you just sitting at home watching those awful 'destiny can't be timed' movies?" my mom barks at me over the phone. I can hear my step father sigh in the background.

"Leave her alone Gina. You were married with kids before we met, she's allowed to ignore her timer if that's what she wants." Hank is always the voice of reason, and I really do love him like I did my dad.

"Well I couldn't very well wait 43 years to have kids Hank! She doesn't know if she's got two days or three!" my mom's voice raises until it's unbearable, so I disconnect the call.

_-_

_"I've never seen this before in my clinic. I can do some research and get back to you, see if anyone else knows what this means."_

_"Can't we just remove this faulty timer and install a good one?" my tech asks her superior with a worried look._

_"No, once a timer has been installed the process of removing it means another one can never be installed."_

_"I'll get back to you after I talk to some colleagues."_

_The head tech had never called._

_-_

It's the weekend. I'm getting trashed at a club right outside my city.

Soul mate possibility number one is supposed to show up tonight. Possibility number two is supposed to show up less than seven hours later.

Ten minutes.  
..  
.  
..  
Twenty five seconds.

There's a bar fight breaking out to my left and good god, nothing in my life can happen nicely.

A pair of boobs is suddenly cushioning my head and my timer beeps loudly. Someone has knocked me off my bar stool in the scuffle and now I don't know who made my timer go off.

"I'm Magdalena." the pair of breasts speaks. I look up and see a soft warm smile.

I guess it was possibility number one after all.

I smile and it's two hours later we're wrapped around each other on a couch talking about nothing and everything.

Lena is amazing. I'm so glad. I didn't think my heart could hold so much warmth.

We fall asleep holding each other.

_-_

The echoing sound of timers going off wakes me up.

Lena is smiling up at a handsome man in her living room.

"This is Aretha," there's a hint of tears in her voice, "honey, she belongs with us."

A warm smile breaks his face open from the cold shock of finding me and Lena curled up together.

"Aretha. God. I'm Philip. We're so happy to finally meet you."

_-_

Two times on one timer means two soul mates.

I'm the luckiest person alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
